


Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey – Federal Agents (Supernatural Division)

by greyish



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, teen wolf leverage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyish/pseuds/greyish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles is a hitter, Derek is a hacker, Allison is a thief, Cora is a grifter and Laura is the mastermind. Then there's Isaac and Scott. They're the feds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey – Federal Agents (Supernatural Division)

They were staking out a kelpie suspected of embezzlement when they saw her again.

“Agent Argent! Agent Hale!” Scott was practically bouncing. “Remember us?”

She smiled and Isaac melted. He felt Scott melting too.

“Right, of course.” She tucked one strand of _oh god it’s so shiny_ hair behind her ear. “Agents McCall, and Lahey. From the homicide case. It’s a pleasure to see you both again.”

Her partner muttered something while staring vacantly at the wall. It was strange.

“So what are you two doing here?” Scott asked.

“Oh, you weren’t … “ Hale glanced at Argent, looking confused and put out “They weren’t briefed? We’re your back up. You really weren’t…?”

Isaac shrugged, “they don’t always tell us everything. But hey, we’re moving up right?”

“We shut three major cases in the last year – a major bank robbery, drug ring, one we can’t talk about – but trust me, we were awesome.”

He and Scott grinned at each other, then back at Agent Argent. Isaac pushed down the nagging feeling in his stomach that they might be overselling themselves. They were good agents. And they worked hard. Still, Isaac couldn’t shake the feeling they’d gotten almost suspiciously lucky on a few occasions. The take down of a werewolf pack drug mob was something to be proud of, yeah. Scott had been grinning from ear to ear and when Isaac tried to bring up the weirdness of it he had shrugged it off, saying _‘we’re just that good’._

I mean, sure Scott. They were good. But are they _that_ good? Good enough to pre-emptively cause the alpha’s mental breakdown and drug the whole pack with wolfsbane, not to mention the piles of incriminating evidence just _sitting in the middle of the table._

Not to mention the bank robbery where they’d shown up directly after the guy got caught. And _the thing they couldn’t talk about –_

“Good work.” Argent smiled, “I’m so happy for you two.”

-

Derek was not pleased. Cora was mostly amused.

 _“Could you take this seriously?”_ He hissed while Cora cackled in their ears. “Shouldn’t you be grifting someone right now?”

“I’m in the bathroom.” She said, “It’s cool. He’s on the hook, I’m giving him some space to think about it before he approaches me. But this is more important anyway I mean, really Allison? You fell in love with _not one,_ but _two_ federal agents? _Really?”_

“I didn’t say that!”

“You spewed heart eyes all over them, Argent. I could _hear it.”_

“Back to work people, seriously.” Laura cut over the top of them, “we have an actual job to do remember?”

They scattered a little sheepishly.

-

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Ally.” Derek said quietly as he climbed back into the truck, “I just…”

“He worries.” Stiles supplied, “He’s a worrier.”

“I know” Allison said from halfway up a government building, “but I can handle two adorably oblivious FBI agents. I don’t need to be a grifter to outsmart those two. Have you met them?”

“Is that really a healthy basis for a relationship?” Derek asked

“All good relationships are based on outsmarting.” Cora cut in, “Like you and Stiles.”

“We don't do that.”

“You say that because he’s outsmarting you.”

-

“Laura we’ve got company,” Stiles said as five angry looking thugs – _with fangs –_ enter the room.

“Can you take them?”

“When _can’t_ I?” Stiles grinned

-

“Do you really think Stiles is outsmarting me?” Derek asked Cora once the coms were off and they were all having a post case chill out in The Lair (it’s not the lair guys its my house get the fuck out). Cora rolled her eyes.

“Derek, Stiles is a true Slytherin. You want someone to coax you gently out of your sullen fits of insecurity, date Kira.”

"Leave Derek alone." Allison said from the couch. "He's happy."

"Are _you_ happy, Ally?" Cora asked wickedly.

Allison smiled and hugged her shoulders.

"This is hilarious. I can't believe this is even my life."

"Shut up." Derek said, "You like Lydia."

Cora went red and Allison sat up straighter, her smile turning wicked.

" _Interpool?"_ She said,  _"Really,_ Cora?"

-

“Stiles, do I have sullen fits of insecurity?” Derek asked morosely from the bed once they were back in their tiny one room apartment (becuase it's _off the grid, Derek)_. Stiles turned from the fridge, mouth turning sharp at the edges.

“ _Baby._ ” He said in that dark, fond voice that gave Derek shivers, “You are _mister_ security. And I love your bitchy resting face.”

Derek decides that Cora is an idiot. She doesn’t know everything.

(“Dude” Scott says when the case is wrapped up and they have Agent Argent – _Allison’s_ – number on the coffee table between them.

“I know.” Isaac sighs.

_“Dude.”_

_“I know.”_

They grin helplessly at each other over the table.)


End file.
